Ricochet
by Suz24
Summary: There are few who remember the legends. The Goddesses lie dormant under the fast-paced cities where Hyrule once stood. The Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule are ancient history. However, what people forget, the land remembers. The Triforce remembers. Ganondorf cannot sleep forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Link!"

He turns at the sound of Rusl's voice. He'd just been cleaning up Epona, preparing to ride into town to deliver today's orders.

"An extra order for came in!" Rusl says enthusiastically. Link suppresses his answering grin.

"Sheriff Zelda? Today?" He's fairly certain it's only Wednesday. She usually orders Rusl's fruit to share with her deputies on Friday.

"Yes sir. You better hurry now if you want those orders delivered on time, precinct's pretty out of the way from Ms. Telma."

Link nods, strapping the sack of apples and peaches Rusl hands him to Epona. Her hooves tap the ground impatiently as Link readjusts his saddle to accommodate the weight. He smiles at her anxiousness. They both enjoy their jobs a little too much.

"Remember to respect the Chief, Link, just because she likes you doesn't mean she won't arrest you if you go misbehaving." Rusl tells him in his best attempt at severity as he leads Epona out of her stall. He fails, Link's known him long enough to tell when he's barely containing his own amusement. Right now, Rusl is probably thinking that Link is clueless to the fact that he is aware of his fondness for Zelda. Link is completely aware, he knew the second Rusl figured out the reason Link is so much chipper on Fridays isn't because of the weekend.

Not that Link has been that obvious, it's just that Rusl's good at reading him.

He waves goodbye, giving Epona a short "Hah!" that sets her into slow gallop.

This is his favorite part of the day. The feel of wind whipping by his face as Epona picks up speed. The scenery flying by, the farm fading into the empty field as they come upon the small middle-of-nowhere town that Link calls home.

Epona's hooves hit the ground hard and fast, he can feel it in the reins that she loves this as much as he does. They run along the river bank, the sound of the stream is a familiar sound that always brings him comfort. Almost like clockwork comes the sound of rustling grass as Epona's legs skim the reeds when they stray to a new path. Then comes the dogs barking over at Malon's ranch. She makes her orders on Tuesday.

It's a brief amount of time to reach town, twenty minutes or so of exhilaration before he has to slow her down. They have to be careful once they reach the road, the cars sometimes fly by so fast. He's never been in a car, never needed one since he's never had to go very far. Rusl has difficult affording anything besides farming necessities. It doesn't matter, since his horse is far better than any car.

The town is a pleasant one, people are friendly and familiar, they wave to him as he rides by. Some of the kids ask if they can give Epona a pet, he lets them since at the moment he's ahead of schedule thanks to her speed.

His first few orders go by quickly and then he arrives at Telma's bar to find a letter on the door containing his payment and a note to place the bag on her windowsill.

He's thankful that luck seems to be in his favor today. Telma usually talks a lot, not that he dislikes Telma, but he's anxious to see the sheriff.

The roads aren't too busy today so he lets Epona move a little faster, the rhythm of her light gallop does nothing to ease his excitement as he makes his way to the edge of town where the precinct is. He's not usually big on socializing, he doesn't talk much, but somehow he always seems comfortable around Zelda whether he's talking or not.

The precinct looks busier than it usually does. There are several officers outside training. Link notices their usual friendly banter is absent. A different kind of nerves settle in his stomach as he carries Zelda's fruit and enters the precinct, going past a familiar set of doors and security.

"Link!" The guard at the entrance smiles widely. Saria, he likes her, she's always been friendly. "You here for the Chief?"

He smiles, nods.

"Go on in."

There's a beeping then the door is unlocked. He walks down the familiar hallway taking the first left toward the center of operations where Zelda can usually be found.

He doesn't have to look, he can hear her voice from here. Her voice is more serious than he's used to hearing.

"You guys have to be careful, I want you guys training for this. We've got a real threat on our hands, the first this town's seen in decades so be on your toes."

All of her deputies surround her in the center room around a whiteboard with images that Link can't quite make out, he doesn't need glasses to know they are not pleasant ones.

Link peaks around the corner deciding to head towards her desk. Should he just leave it here? She looks busy…

She glances up at the sound of his entrance and she smiles, "Link!"

Link bows his head, "Ma'm." He hopes he's not blushing in front of all the officers, he can feel his cheeks getting warm as Zelda approaches him.

"I told you last time Link, there's no reason to be formal." She gently touches a hand to his shoulder. He straightens, he's definitely blushing now. "We're friends."

"Yes, I know it's just…in front of your officers…" He says in a small voice, looking at his feet. He can feel all the officers staring at him and Zelda's interactions. Sure, it's okay if Rusl knows, but these people are trained at reading people and if they knew of his little infatuation...He can't even look her in the eyes right now, he can't look at her long brown, blonde hair or her face or—

"Link, you don't need to worry about that. Look at me." Her voice is a soft command and her expression is filled with gentle concern. "Thank you for the fruit. Come into my office, I'll get your payment."

Right. He fights the urge to stop her and say "not necessary," since it feels a little like she's doing him a favor just by speaking to him, but Rusl's gotta make a living. Plus, the fact that Link's living with him free of charge as long as he does a bit of work now and again.

They step away from the group of deputies and Link breathes a sigh of relief. Her office is a little more hectic than he's used to seeing. Her desk is covered in important looking documents, her signature on some of them.

Zelda must catch him looking because she apologizes. "Sorry for the mess."

Link shakes his head, "It's not a mess, just looks like you've been busy lately."

The sheriff tenses, a sigh escaping her as she opens her desk drawer. "I have been. There's a bit of a situation. Danger coming in from a nearby city. For now it's just rumors, but I have an awful feeling. I've told my officers to be on alert, but I don't think they understand. This is a small town you know? Everyone knows everyone. My officers are good people, but handing out speeding tickets and stopping a fight at Temla's bar once in awhile is nothing compared to what we could be facing."

She stands taking his hands. Link jumps a little in surprise, bowing his head as he feels his face heat up once more. Zelda places a handful of rupees in his palm, but her hands still don't leave his.

She laughs, her anxiety seemingly gone in the face of his shyness. "Sorry Link, I said more than I should. All my officers think I am crazy, but my gut has never been wrong, so I ask that you be extra careful and keep an eye out for trouble."

He nods in response, hesitantly meeting her eyes. He would be, for her.

She laughs again, the sound is infectious. He can't help but chuckle himself. "You're more timid than usual, Link. Did I surprise you today? My officers love Rusl's fruit so I thought I'd reward them a little extra this week for the extra training they've been doing."

"Only a little bit M— Zelda. It is a pleasant surprise though."

She smiles, letting go of his hands and gesturing for him to sit on the spare chair beside her desk. "I will break you of formalities one day. Unfortunately Rusl raised you too well."

He nods, grinning. "Unfortunately."

Zelda sits in the chair behind her desk, placing her hands beneath her chin. "How are things on the farm? The goats still causing you trouble I imagine."

Link settles, pleased to speak about easier things with the sheriff. "Always. I feel like they are starting to communicate. Two of them tried escaping at the same time yesterday."

"Oh my, did they make it past you?"

Link shook his head, "No, I caught the first one and used her to trip up the second one. I was very worried actually the second one fell pretty hard, but she's fine. It's better if they take a tumble on the ranch rather than get hit by a car."

He hates hurting the animals, but Rusl reminds him often that Ordon goats are a tough breed. He knows they are really, but he worries that one day he'll injure them in some way when he has to get rough with them.

"Yes, I often worry about the same. I see lots of hit deer and other creatures on the road on my drives to the city," Zelda says sadly.

Zelda leaves town often. Not only is she the sheriff, but she's the mayor's daughter. She makes frequent trips outside of town to speak with one politician or another regarding either her father's work or her own. There has even been discussion amongst the townsfolk that Zelda will be the next mayor. Link agrees that it seems quite likely given Zelda's work on bettering the community. He would vote for her in a heartbeat.

"I don't think I'll ever drive, I don't want to hit anyone."

Zelda laughs, "You wouldn't hit anyone Link. Accidents happen sure, but you're careful, you'd do great. You haven't hit anyone riding Epona yet, have you?"

Link smiles at that, impossible. If he hit someone while riding Epona it would be on purpose. "Never, but if you hear that I hit someone with her know that it was on purpose."

Mischief lights Zelda's gaze, "On purpose? What if they press charges? I might have to arrest you."

"Of course, I promise I won't resist arrest in this scenario. Actually, I will come here myself, no need to dispatch anyone."

"Captain?"

Link turns, Officer Impa standing in the doorway. She is Zelda's second in command and based on the sheriff's description Impa is stronger than anyone on the force, including her.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Zelda acknowledges her, slipping back into formal titles. "Is something the matter?"

She nods and Zelda gives him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry we could not talk more Link, it seems I have an urgent matter that needs attending too."

"Of course, I understand. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time," He replies, holding the door for her as they both exit her office.

"Don't apologize," She says, placing a hand on his shoulder as he leads him down the hallway. "I enjoy your company. Hopefully later in the week I won't be so busy, we can speak more on Friday during the usual time."

He smiles, remembering that he gets to see her twice this week. "Oh, of course. I look forward to it."

He waves his goodbye and she waves back, she looks hesitant for some reason, it troubles him as he turns away and exits out the main doors. Clearly, whatever situation the police are dealing with is troubling her, that must be it.

He's distracted as he rejoins Epona, hoisting himself atop her back. She whinny's, sensing his distress.

"Link!"

It's Zelda jogging out the doors, her uniform making clinking sounds as she approaches. Link climbs off immediately, meeting her halfway.

Concern constricts his chest, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…yes I just." She stops, catches her breath. "I just wanted to remind you. Please be careful, Link. I worry, about you in particular since you're always travelling by yourself. Will you take this please?" She grabs his hand again, like she did with the rupees and places something cold in his hand. "It's an instrument. Show it at any weapons shop in town and they'll get you whatever they can spare free of charge"

Link stares at the object in his palm, "An instrument?"

"An ocarina," Zelda supplies. "It's a well known symbol of my family name and my father. It holds a certain authority, so just show it whenever you need a bit of leeway. Or play it, if you wish. It makes a beautiful sound."

"Zelda…I couldn't possible accept this if it's that important." He couldn't, it's clearly special to her, not to mention it looks expensive. What if he broke it by accident?

Zelda shakes her head, pushing away his hands. "I insist. You can give it back to me on Friday okay? Hopefully this mess will be all sorted out by then."

Just until Friday, two days. He can keep it until then, he supposes. Just two days.

"Okay," He agrees hesitantly. "Thank you, Zelda."

She smiles, "You're welcome."

Then she does something that takes him completely off guard and leaves his heart hammering in his chest. She pulls him close and plants a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Be safe." She tells him, before returning to her duties.

"You too," He chokes out. As soon as she's out of sight he puts his head in his hands, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally forgot about authors notes on the first chapter. Oops.**  
 **This is my first Legend of Zelda fic. I'm pretty excited I've been playing the games since I was like 3, I'm surprised I didn't explore the fandom sooner. Not sure of update schedule for this fic, but I hope for once a week.**  
 **Basically as chapters are completed I will post.**  
 **For further details send me a message on here or on my tumblr. username: Suzstiel**  
 **This is currently unedited, I apologize for any errors.**  
 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

* * *

Link does not remember riding home. Epona could've run over someone like he and Zelda talked about, he would have been completely unaware. It's too much, his mind is a dizzying swirl of emotions he cannot name.

The most prevalent one is uncertainty. Why did Zelda kiss his cheek? What did it _mean_? Does that kind of gesture translate to romantic affection? Was it just a sign of friendship? He's fairly certain it was a romantic one, he's never seen her kiss anyone else goodbye. Then again, why would she go for him? He's three years younger, he's 20 while she's 23, and she's way out of his league. Why would she want a disheveled farmboy like him over any of the other bachelors in town?

He shakes his head at this line of thought. It doesn't matter, he'll just have to find out for himself. Instead he trains his focus on something else. His firth thought is her well-being. She's clearly stressed and worried out of her mind. A part of him is pleased that Zelda cared for him enough to worry, but giving him her ocarina and sending him off on a mission to acquire a weapon is intense. Whatever danger she's hinting at is big, much more than she's letting on. Impa even looked worried and that's saying something considering every time he's seen her she's always had the same serious expression, he's never seen her afraid.

Epona slows to a trot in front of the stables, her head turned to the side, eyes watching her master. Link thanks her as he stumbles off and removes her saddle. She got here without a single bit of guidance from Link. He's not even sure he could've made it here with how distracted he is.

Once Epona is settled he tries to will away any trace of evidence that something is amiss from his face. Rusl doesn't need any stress about Link's safety and if he knew that Zelda kissed his cheek he would never hear the end of Rusl's teasing... He could use a little advice though.

Deliberating between telling and not telling his pseudo-father, Link enters his home, taking a seat at the kitchen table in the center space that occupies their small house. Well, Rusl and Uli's house. Link sleeps in a small tree-house just beside the main house. Link's taken up residence there since he turned 14, the main house doesn't have a spare room for him and he could no longer sleep on their couch once he started growing up.

He settles into his seat at the kitchen table, taking a deep breath and emptying his mind as the smell of Uli's cooking settles over him.

"Hey Link, looks like you had quite the day," Uli says as she sets a plate down in front of him. "Is everything alright?"

"Thank you. Yes, today was just…interesting," He responds, grateful for both the meal and distraction she provides. Uli has been the only mother he's ever known and if he didn't know otherwise, he'd be convinced she was his biological mother. Somehow she always knows when there's something on his mind with a single glance.

"Want to talk about it?" She offers. Normally, he'd say yes and proceed to vent, but he knows if he spoke about what happened today she would tell Rusl.

"No, but thank you," He says, smiling to reassure her that nothing is wrong. "Everything's good I just need a little more time to think is all."

She nods, though the worry doesn't leave her expression. "I understand."

They sit in companionable silence after that, waiting for Rusl to come in from outside and join them for dinner. He can see the wheels turning in Uli's head, although, knowing her, she's already figured out that his mood has to do with Zelda. He suddenly wishes she would speak right now, rather than settle into the tension of unspoken words. He doesn't want to talk about today, but he desperately needs a distraction.

The ocarina sits heavy in his pocket, a reminder that he promised Zelda he'd stay safe and acquire a weapon. He knows that despite her choice of career Zelda is not a fan of violence. She doesn't even carry her gun around when she's on the job. Maybe she will because of this new threat. He'll ask her about it on Friday, if he has to be armed than she should be too.

He's never handled a weapon outside of the various tools he's used on the farm. He wonders what they'll give him. Will they give him a gun? If they did, could he really shoot someone?

Unease shakes him out of the thought. No, he probably couldn't shoot someone, at least shoot to kill.

He takes a deep breath, there's no need to worry. The police will take care of it, whatever it is. The only thing he can think of that would be as dangerous as Zelda implies is a murderer in the area, something along those lines. Maybe even escaped convicts hiding in town? Anyone new to the area would be easily suspected, if some murderer is here to hide this is the last place they should do it. A new face would be cause for talk.

That's probably not it. What could it be then?

"Link! How'd the deliveries go?" Rusl says, interrupting his thoughts. He hangs up his jacket and takes a seat beside Link.

"Good, Telma wasn't home, but she left a note. I put the order on her windowsill."

"Alright, I'm sure she'll get it then. The money?"

Link reaches into the small rupee bag he keeps on his belt. "I got it right here."

Rusl pats him on the shoulder and tells him "good job" like he always does.

Dinner goes by uneventfully, Rusl seems not to notice his unsettled silence, but Uli shoots him a few looks throughout the course of the meal. It's pretty normal for him to be quiet, but tonight the tension from lack of conversation feels palpable.

Dinner drags on that way. Rusl makes a few short comments about the crops, the fruit. He briefly mentions the sheriff with a hopeful glance in Link's direction, but he doesn't take the bait. Once he's finally finished he quickly washes his plate and makes his move to leave.

"Link!"

He almost made it out, but he knew he couldn't be that lucky.

"Talk to me, son. Why the early order for Miss Zelda? Did she say why?"

Butterflies assault his stomach just thinking about her, the memory of her kissing his cheek assaulting him full force.

"She..uh…it's just been a stressful week for her and the officers apparently." Yes, it's the truth. He just hopes he won't pry beyond that. "Wanted to treat her offices, I guess."

"Oh, well that was nice of her. You guys talk?"

Link attempts a grin, "A bit."

"Well good." Rusl assents. He looks hesitant, like he really wants to say something, probably give him some sort of fatherly advice on how to handle women. "You know…I tease you and all, but if you need to talk I can—"

Link immediately silences him with a wave of his hand. "No no, that's…not necessary…I appreciate the offer, but I'm okay Rusl. Thanks."

Rusl smiles lightly, "Alright then. Well, you know me and Uli are here if you need anything. You're always so independent Link, its okay to lean on us if you need to."

Uli must've said something, Rusl never does heart to heart conversation without a few drinks first. "I know I can. Thanks."

Rusl lets him go and Link takes a deep breath. He appreciates the sentiment, he really does, but tonight he's just going to clear his mind and get some sleep.

 _The world is dark._

 _The stars are fading, one by one. The moonlight wavers like a flame struggling to stay alight. The land trembles beneath his feet._

 _He can't see._

 _He can't see._

 _The moonlight flickers, allowing him a moment to witness the eyes glaring up at him from beneath his feet. Claws reaching up from beneath the dirt grab at his ankles._

 _He shouts, they're dragging him away. To where? Where is the light?_

 _His nails dig into nothingness, trying to hold him in place. Even in the total darkness he can somehow see shadows, they feel strangely familiar. The shadows are impossibly massive, looming over him as if to squash him under their feet._

 _The claws let go of him. He hears the trickling of a stream, they have left him in the wet and mud._

 _"Link, be careful," A familiar voice whispers in is ear. "It will protect you."_

 _Something cold fills his palm._

 _A small blue instrument._

 _Zelda…_

 _"Zelda? Zelda!"_

His own voice wakes him at dawn. The fear from the nightmare lingers in his gut, but he gets up anyway, wiping the sleep from his eyes and starts preparing for the day. The memory of the nightmare is already fading, all he remembers is something about darkness and Zelda. He's not surprised he had a nightmare, anyone would after getting the kind of warning she gave him.

Still he's unsettled. It seemed so familiar, though he's certain he's never had a dream like it.

"Link!" Rusl's strained shout filters into his room. He peers out the window, looking below at the source of the shouts. "Link!"

"Right here, what's going on?" He asks, the feelings leftover from his nightmare creeping back into his bones.

Rusl looks serious "There's been a town meeting called, something's happened."

His stomach drops, Zelda…

"Is someone hurt? Is—"

Rusl cuts him off, "I don't know son, just get to the mayor's estate as soon as possible. We'll meet you there, take Epona."

Link doesn't need to be told twice. He grabs his things and puts on whatever is closest to him, a red shirt he wore yesterday and some jeans. He jumps from his top ladder step, he doesn't have time to be careful, he needs to find out now what's happened. He needs to know that Zelda is okay.

Epona must sense his distress, she seems ready to go the second he takes he from the barn. After a moment of consideration he decides not to even bother saddling her, choosing to ride bareback. He'll get there faster.

The pain and discomfort from riding without a saddle barely register as he reaches town. Epona didn't even need any direction; she just knew where to go.

The estate is in the center of town. It's a large home, tall with large stone pillars and a wide yard in front. It's less of a home and more of a public park with the way people often gather here for social activities. Today it is a stage. A large crowd has gathered around what seems to be a elevated platform. He can see from where he sits upon Epona that a podium stands in the center.

"Link!"

Telma's voice catches his attention. She's easy to spot among the crowd as she jostles her way towards him. She looks same as ever, her positive demeanor makes him feel a little more at ease.

He bows his head. " ."

"Boy, do you know what this is about?" She asks.

He hesitates. Yes, he knows, but not with…certainty. "I…No, I don't know."

Telma gives him a look. She can tell he isn't saying everything, but for now she'll have to be satisfied. The mayor is slowly making his way to the podium.

"Whatever it is, won't we just see it on the news? Why would he call an 'emergency town meeting'? I know we are a small community, but— "

"Hello, my friends, my neighbors." The mayor's voice booms from the podium. Telma quiets and Link feels himself grip Epona's mane a little tighter. "I'm sorry to gather you like this, I know this is a bit strange. It seems we have an emergency, an emergency I've neglected to address until now."

There is a heavy silence as the mayor pauses and stares at the crowd. His eyes seem heavy and he swallows before speaking again.

Something lodges itself in Links throat, the object becoming heavier and heavier as he scans the crowd, desperately searching for Zelda. Maybe she's in the estate? Watching her father from afar, it's entirely plausible.

He tries to calm himself and listen to the mayor.

"Recently it was brought to my attention that some unpleasant things have been seen just outside of town. Near Fivahn Grove we found many corpses. They appear to be both humanoid and animal, but we can never identify what they are exactly. The trail of bodies get closer every day, and so I asked the Sheriff to investigate. Last night she was to send a few officers to scout the area until daylight."

Link hands come to his face. His head is spinning. A trail of corpses? Zelda? He knows her well enough to say that she wouldn't just send in her officers. She would go herself, there's not a doubt in his mind.

The mayors deteriorating composure only solidifies his train of thought.

"Five officers, along with my daughter, did not return last night." There it is. Whatever calm Link possessed is completely gone. She's gone. He should've listened to his instincts, he knew there was something wrong why didn't he saying anything more? Why didn't he do anything? He has to go, he has to find her now. He'll arm himself and find her.

"Link, dear?" Telma's hand comes up to his where it's balled into a fist at his side. The touch grounds him for a moment, enough that the world stops trembling and he can look her in the eye. "I know, honey. Just remember our Zelda is a tough one, she's out there. We'll find her."

Telma's words are little comfort, but they give him just enough hope to come to his senses. Zelda is the strongest fighter he knows. She could very well be still alive out there.

He tries instead to focus on what the mayor is saying. He needs all the information he can get if he's going to save her. "One officer has returned and wishes to speak with you about the dangers of Fivahn Grove."

Link immediately recognizes the officer. It's Impa, looking like she's still trying to recover from whatever occurred last night. Her left shoulder is bandaged and there are noticeable tears on her uniform.

"Whatever you do, do not go to Fivahn Grove." Impa begins, her voice stern. "You won't believe me if I told you, so I will only say that the dangers there are ones you have never seen before. Do not go through there. I don't care if you have business in the city, you go through there you are putting your life at risk. Take another road, even if it adds five hours to your trip. I know that those roads go right through the mountains, but trust me." She sighs heavily, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Her usual kempt white hair looks disheveled, he's not sure if he's imagining it or not, but it looks like there's a bit of dried blood in it. "You'll regret it if you head that direction. Be careful folks, get whatever protection you may need. I'm going to contact the military and see if we can get someone with more power than our local police to resolve this."

Impa steps away from the podium. Link has already started planning.

He's going to do whatever it takes to get Zelda back.


End file.
